Angel
by Aone Koyuki
Summary: Saat iris mata mereka berdua saling bertemu, Kaname tahu bahwa dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Apa yang akan Kaname lakukan padanya? baby!Zero. Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Little Angel

.

Title : Angel

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

Rated : T

Genre(s) : family, hurt/comfort, drama

Warnings : baby!Zero, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

Tangisan.

Suara tangisan bayi.

Itu membuat Kaname sedikit tersentak. Suara itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Suara yang sangat memilukan. Mencoba menarik perhatian. Menunggu seseorang menyadari keberadaannya dan menggendongnya dalam pelukan hangat.

Apa yang harus Kaname lakukan?

Mundur perlahan, Kaname berniat untuk berlari keluar dari hutan dan kembali ke Moon Dorm. Tetapi langkahnya berhenti, hatinya terasa berat. Apakah Kaname tega meninggalkan bayi yang tak berdosa?

Bagaimana kalau ada vampire level E yang membunuh bayi itu?

Apa dia harus menghampirinya?

Sial!

Meneguk ludah dalam-dalam, Kaname perlahan mendekat kearah suara. Tangisan itu terdengar semakin keras. Di balik semak-semak.

Mempersiapkan diri untuk yang paling buruk, dia membuka semak belukar tersebut. Mungkin ini jebakan musuh?

Kaname, kenapa kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Siapapun bayi itu, dia sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu!

Tubuhnya membeku seketika melihat apa yang ada di balik semak tersebut.

Darah. Hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh bayi yang berselimut itu. Pakaiannya kusut dan kotor, terlihat sedikit robekan pula. Beberapa darah juga ada di wajah dan rambut silver bayi malang itu.

Tetapi, jika masih bisa menangis sekeras itu, mungkin bayi itu tidak terluka. Bisa saja itu darah milik orang lain.

Bayi itu masih menangis dengan keras dan kuat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan lelehan air mata. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, terus berteriak. Tidak peduli dengan nyawanya yang mungkin bisa terancam oleh vampire level E yang bisa datang kapan saja. Hati Kaname semakin pilu.

Siapa yang meninggalkan bayi di hutan yang berbahaya ini?

Perlahan tangan Kaname yang bergetar mengangkat bayi tersebut. Dalam waktu singkat, tangisan itu mereda.

Dengan sedikit sesenggukkan, kedua kelopak mata pucat itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris _amethyst_ yang membuat Kaname terpanah seketika. Mata yang sangat lebar dengan genangan air mata. Mata innocent. Bibir tipis bayi itu masih bergetar. Tetapi, begitu iris violet tersebut bertemu dengan merah kecoklatan milik Kaname, mata indah tersebut menatapnya penuh dengan keingintahuan.

Tanpa sadar, Kaname mengusap pelan pipi tembem yang terdapat sedikit darah. Lembut.

Sudut bibir kecil itu melengkung ke atas. Bayi itu tersenyum dan sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari sang bayi. Kedua tangan itu meliuk-liuk ke atas, seakan berusaha mencapai wajah Kaname.

Tangan kecil dengan sedikit lumuran darah itu berhasil menyentuh pipi Kaname. Membuat darah ikut tertempel di pipinya.

Bayi itu masih tertawa. Senang karena ada yang menyadari keberadaannya dan menggendongnya. Kaname hanya menatap bayi itu nanar. Dimana orangtuanya? Bayi sekecil dan semanis ini, siapa yang tega membuangnya?

Mata Kaname menangkap sebuah tulisan di selimut bayi itu.

Zero.

Nama bayi ini adalah Zero

Apa yang harus Kaname lakukan?

.

.

"Kaname..."

Kaname tidak menjawab panggilan dari Takuma. Pandangannya tertuju pada Zero yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Setelah Kaname membawa pulang Zero, dia segera membersihkan dan memandikannya, tanpa luka di tubuh kecil itu.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui sang vampire pureblood Kuran membawa seorang bayi ke dalam kamarnya. Kecuali Takuma.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?", tanya Takuma pelan.

Kaname hanya mengernyit. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak mungkin dia merawatnya, kan? Kaname masih sekolah dan harus berurusan dengan dunia vampire. Baginya, mengasuh dan merawat Zero hanya akan menyebabkan bahaya dan menyebabkan Zero terluka.

Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kaname menoleh pada Takuma. Senyumnya sedikit terpaksa.

"Apa kau akan merawatnya?", tanya Takuma sekali lagi.

Takuma akui, dia sedikit tertarik dengan bayi itu.

"Aku tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa Zero, Takuma. Kau tahu, jalur kehidupanku saat ini sangat berbahaya untuknya."

Takuma bungkam. Dia tidak bisa melawan alasan yang sangat logis itu. Pemuda vampire level B itu bisa melihat kepedulian Kaname pada Zero dari tatapannya yang lembut.

Setelah dibersihkan dan dimandikan, Zero terlihat bersinar dan...sempurna. Kulitnya yang putih pucat seperti salju, rambut silver yang lembut, iris mata ungu yang indah dan lebar.

Seperti malaikat.

Malaikat kecil yang berhasil meluluhkan hati Kaname.

Ketegangan dan keseriusan yang ada pada Kaname seakan menghilang dalam sekejap. Dia terlihat sangat relax dan santai.

"Aku akan meletakkannya di panti asuhan."

Takuma hanya memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk Zero."

.

.

Udara terasa semakin dingin. Pertanda musim dingin akan datang. Ditambah suasana malam gelap yang mencengkam, membuat Kaname mempererat pelukannya pada Zero yang masih tertidur dalam gendongannya. Salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah keranjang besar yang sekiranya cukup untuk meletakkan Zero.

Kaname tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meletakkan Zero di panti asuhan pada malam hari. Sepi, tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Meletakkan keranjang di depan gerbang, Kaname menatap sejenak wajah malaikat Zero yang masih tertidur. Hati Kaname terasa sakit. Tidak tega. Matanya terasa sedikit panas. Saat pertama kali Zero melihat Kaname, dia terlihat menyukainya. Wajah bahagia dan tawa itu, kaname tidak akan bisa melupakannya semudah itu.

Tanpa sadar, kaname mencium pelan kening bayi dalam gendongannya itu. menatap untuk terakhir kalinya dan meletakkannya dalam keranjang. Tidak lupa menyelimuti tubuhnya. Zero menggeliat bangun saat merasakan tubuhnya dipindahkan.

Tidak ingin Zero melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu pergi meninggalkannya, Kaname bergerak mundur dan berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Zero, terus menjauh.

"Euhh..."

Sayangnya Zero menyadari itu.

Dan telinga sensitif Kaname bisa mendengar itu.

Bayi kecil itu memberontak di dalam keranjangnya, membuat keranjang itu oleng ke samping, membiarkan Zero keluar dari keranjang.

Kaname menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Zero yang menatapnya dengan wajah tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan mencoba merangkak. Seakan ingin menghampiri Kaname.

Paru-paru kaname terasa diremas-remas. Melihat Zero mencoba merangkak dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"Daa...", suara kecil keluar dari Zero saat dia berhasil dalam posisi siap merangkak, menatap Kaname dengan senyuman tanpa gigi.

"Z-zero, jangan kesini. ", ujar Kaname pelan. Keraguan untuk meninggalkan Zero mulai menyelimutinya.

"Aaa.." perlahan, Zero merangkak menuju Kaname. Masih dengan senyum di wajah _chubby_ miliknya.

"T-tidak..tidak. Kembali kesana Zero!"

Dengan hati yang sangat berat, Kaname kembali berjalan menjauh, perlahan.

Senyum Zero hilang seketika begitu Kaname membelakanginya dan berjalan menjauh. Bibirnya mulai bergetar, berusaha merangkak kembali tetapi malah terjatuh.

"Paa.."

Kaname memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Berusaha menahan air mata yang keluar.

"Paaa..paa..."

Suara itu semakin keras. Langkah Kaname semakin melambat.

"Papaa.."

Langkah Kaname berhenti.

Zero memanggilnya Papa?

"Nghh.. Papaa.."

Sura itu menjadi kecil. Memberanikan diri, Kaname menoleh kebelakang.

Bayi kecil itu tergeletak pasrah tak jauh dari keranjangnya. Tetapi, kepala kecil itu masih berusaha terangkat, berusaha menatap Kaname yang jauh darinya. Air mata mengalir dari mata besarnya.

Terlihat sangat lemah.

"Papaa..", suara itu hampir tidak terdengar.

Bodohnya Kaname.

Dalam sekejap, Zero kembali dalam gendongan Kaname. Mengelus pelan rambut silver yang lembut itu. Berusaha menenangkan malaikat kecilnya. Dia terlihat sangat lemah dalam pelukkannya. Itu membuat Kaname semakin merasa bersalah.

Zero, seorang bayi berhasil menembus hati Kaname

"Maafkan aku, Zero."

Kaname merapal kalimat itu terus-menerus. Berharap senyum itu kembali di wajah Zero.

Bahwa dia aman dalam pelukannya.

Kaname tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Dan tanpa sadar, sebuah air mata mengalir dari sudut mata ke pipinya.

"Papaa.."

Tangan kecil milik Zero menyentuh pipi Kaname yang basah, seakan ingin mengusap air matanya. Tersenyum, Kaname mencium pelan kening bayi tersebut.

Mata Zero setengah terpejam menatap Kaname. Menguap lebar. Kemudian, kedua matanya akhirnya terpejam. Tubuh kecilnya relax. Berusaha tenggelam lebih dalam di pelukkan Kaname yang hangat. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam baju Kaname. Dan malaikat kecil itu tertidur dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

Menatap sebentar ke arah keranjang yang tergeletak di depan gerbang, Kaname berbalik dan berjalan pulang menuju Moon Dorm.

Kaname pulang bersama Zero.

Dan dia akan menanggung semua resiko itu.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Zero, cute!

.

Title : Angel

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

Rated : T

Genre(s) : family, hurt/comfort, drama

Warnings : baby!Zero, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

"Kaname."

"Pappaa..."

"Ka..na..me..."

"...Papaaa.."

"Tidak Zero, Ka-na-me."

Zero hanya tertawa girang seraya menggapai wajah Kaname dengan tangannya. Menghela napas pasrah, Kaname tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap pelan surai silver bayi dalam gendongannya itu. Sejak terbangun dari tidurnya, Zero terus-menerus bergelayut pada Kaname dan memanggilnya 'Papa'. Itu membuat sang pureblood sedikit risih. Apa pendapat orang saat melihat remaja sekolah menggendong seorang anak yang memanggilnya 'Papa'?

Rencananya, hari ini Kaname akan membeitahu para _night class_ tentang Zero. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan semua ini. Dia juga membutuhkan bantuan mereka untuk merawat Zero. Karena kemampuannya dalam mengurus anak kecil nihil. Tidak bisa sama sekali. Mungkin Rima, Ruka atau Yuuki mengetahui sedikit.

"Papaaa.." Sedari tadi, Zero hanya bermain dengan rambutnya. Catat bahwa Zero membutuhkan mainan. Mungkin dia akan mengajaknya belanja beberapa pakaian juga nanti. Tidak mungkin Zero memakai pakaian yang sama sepanjang hari, bukan?

"Zero sayang, jangan makan rambutku." Helaian rambut kaname yang sedikit panjang berhasil dilamut oleh bibir tipis bayi kecil itu. Mungkin Zero juga lapar. Entah kapan terakhir kali Zero mengisi perutnya. Kaname juga tidak tahu berapa lama Zero terjebak di hutan itu sebelum dia menemukannya. Bisa saja berhari-hari, atau mungkin berminggu-minggu. Sudah pasti anak kecil ini lapar buas.

Secara perlahan dan lembut, Kaname melepas genggaman tangan Zero pada rambut coklatnya. Yang benar saja, anak itu mulai merengek, akan menangis. Mata besar _amethyst_ yang difavoritkan Kaname itu mulai tergenang air. Bibir tipis merah muda itu mulai bergetar. Gah, imut sekali.

Kaname akui, dia mulai ketergantungan pada wajah manis dan _innocent_ milik Zero

"Oh.. sini..sini.., Zero. Jangan menangis. Kamu pasti lapar. Aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu, oke?" ujar Kaname pelan seraya menimang-nimang Zero. Seakan memastikan kebenaran, Kaname menyentuh bibir Zero dengan jari telunjuknya. Yang benar saja, bibir Zero mulai terbuka dan menghisap pelan ujung jari itu. Bibir Zero terasa lembut dijarinya.

Oh, Kaname. Kau pedofil.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Kaname segera menarik jarinya. Itu membuat Zero menggeliat dan merengek karena kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman itu.

"Kaname!"

"Masuk."

Pintu kamarnya terbuka oleh Takuma. Perlahan, vampire level B itu masuk menghampiri Kaname yang menggendong Zero seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh.. Zero-chan sudah bangun! Ayo, ikut Takuma-nii, yaa?" ujar Takuma seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Zero. Anak dalam gendongan Kaname hanya menatap uluran tangan itu bingung, kemudian menatap 'Papanya' bergantian.

"..Paaaa..."

"Zero, ikut Takuma dulu, yaa?" ucap Kaname sambil mencium kedua pipi Zero gemas. Itu membuat Zero memekik senang.

Takuma yang melihat itu hanya mengedip matanya berkali-kali. Dia tidak salah lihat, kan? Tidak pernah menyangka dia bisa melihat sisi 'lain' Kaname secara langsung.

Takuma yang melihat wajah tembem Zero juga mulai tidak sabar. Dia menggendongnya pelan begitu Kaname memberikan Zero padanya. Saat dalam gendongannya, tangan kecil milik Zero menepuk-nepuk pipi Takuma dengan tatapan tertarik di wajah manisnya.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuknya. Bawa dia bermain dengan yang lain."

Tanpa menjawab, Takuma segera berlari keluar dari kamar Kaname.

.

.

Selama dalam perjalan menuju ruang bawah. Takuma menghibur Zero dengan segala macam cara. Mengingat Zero kini sedang lapar, Takuma memberinya sebuah bola berukuran sedang. Reflek, seorang bayi yang melihat sesuatu sudah pasti memakan dan menghisapnya. Bola itu sedikit kebesaran untuk bisa masuk kedalam mulut Zero. Lagipula. bola itu terbuat dari bahan elastis yang aman untuk bayi. Takuma sendiri yang membuatnya semalam suntuk.

Hebat, kan?

"Zero, panggil Nii-san, Ta..ku..ma.."

Zero melepas hisapan dari bola di kedua tangannya. Memandang Takuma dengan senyuman lebar.

"Maa..."

"Ta-ku-ma."

"Maaaa..maaa.." pekik Zero girang seraya bertepuk tangan dengan miliknya yang tergolong kecil itu. Bola yang akan jatuh itu segera Takuma tangkap sebelum bisa jatuh ke tanah.

Jangan sampai Zero memanggilnya 'Mama'

"Sedikit lagi, Zero-chan. Ta-ku-ma..."

"Uuuu...maaa.."

"Taa...kuuu...maaaa"

"..Taa..maaa.."

Takuma hanya menghela napas, kemudian tertawa kecil. "...Oke, itu sudah cukup," ujarnya pelan seraya mencium kening Zero. Bayi itu hanya tertawa dan terus menerus meraban tak jelas.

Perlahan, Takuma menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Dimana Aidou dan yang lain sedang bersantai dan mengobrol. Mereka semua menoleh begitu mendengar Takuma mendekat. Mata mereka menangkap bayi asing yang berada dalam gendongan Takuma.

Zero yang sedari tadi bermain dengan bola yang diberikan Takuma berhenti sejenak. Kedua mata besarnya menatap orang-orang baru yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Daaa..." Kedua tangan Zero bergerak-gerak kedepan seakan meraih sesuatu. Senyuman tanpa gigi dia pamerkan dengan lebar dan leluasa. Dia terlihat sangat tertarik dengan orang baru didepannya. Saking girangnya, suara pekikkan hingga keluar dari mulut kecil Zero.

Para murid night class tercengang melihat bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Takuma. Mereka mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ekspresi di wajah mereka berwarna-warni.

"T-takuma? K-kau sudah memiliki anak?" tanya Aidou gagap dengan tatapan horor melihat senyuman cerah yang sedari tadi terpampang di wajah Takuma.

"Taaa...maaaa.." ujar Zero meraban nama Takuma begitu mendengar nama itu sambil menghisap jempol tangan kecil miliknya. Beberapa mulai luluh begitu melihat wajah Zero yang menggemaskan dan manis.

Salah satunya Senri dan Rima. Mereka menghampiri Takuma dan Zero dan menunduk pelan agar pandangan mereka sejajar dengan Zero. Begitu melihat Zero menghisap jempolnya, Senri langsung menarik jempol tersebut keluar dari bayi kecil itu.

"Jangan menghisap jempol, nanti tergigit," ujar Senri seraya menarik pelan pipi Zero yang gemuk itu. Itu hanya mengundang tawa dari Zero, dia terpekik keras seraya menepuk-nepuk wajah Senri yang tidak begitu jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Bodoh, dia masih belum punya gigi," sahut Ruka yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan tangan terlipat, seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi, masih bisa tertangkap dari ekor matanya yang melirik-lirik untuk mencuri pandangan pada Zero, bahkan kedua pipinya yang sedikit merona merah. Oh, Ruka. Kau terlalu kaku.

"Sepertinya, dia lapar. Mau pocky?" tawar Rima seraya mengambil satu pocky baru dari kotak yang dibawanya. Dia mengulurkan pocky itu ke depan mulut kecil bayi itu. Zero yang pada dasarnya akan selalu melahap apapun yang berada didekatnya langsung membuka mulut dan memakan pocky itu, atau lebih tepatnya menghisap. Mengingat dia masih belum memiliki gigi. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengambil alih untuk memegang pocky yang dia makan.

"Hei, apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kain khawatir melihat Zero yang sepertinya sedikit kesusahan untuk memakannya. Sedikit air liur menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Seharusnya dia diberi makanan yang lebih lembut dan mudah dimakan untuk bayi. Kain, ternyata kau peduli.

Tidak seperti sepupumu, Aidou yang sedari tadi hanya celingak-celinguk tidak jelas. Bisa dilihat tidak banyak keringat yang mulai mengucur di wajahnya. Kain yang melihat keadaan saudaranya itu hanya mengangkat alis.

"Hana, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu. Para _night class_ lain pun akhirnya menatap Aidou bingung. Begitu pula Zero yang berhenti memakan pockynya dan menatap Aidou dengan mata berkilauan.

"Aaaa..Haaa..aaa..naaaa.."

Dan pada kenyataannya, itu membuat Aidou semakin gemas.

"Ahhh...dia menyebut namaku!" seru Aidou tiba-tiba seraya mendekat pada Zero, menyingkirkan Senri dan Rima yang sebelumnya berada di depan Zero. Mengundang protes dari kedua pocky _lover_ tersebut. Pemuda blonde itu langsung merebut Zero dari Takuma dan memeluknya erat. Zero yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bermain dengan rambut Aidou dan memakannya. Kebiasaan. Atau mungkin dia terlalu lapar.

Wajah Takuma menunjukkan ketidakrelaaan saat Zero direbut darinya. Tetapi, pada akhirnya dia hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" pertanyaan Aidou mewakili semua keingintahuan para night class yang lain. Hilang sudah pikirannya tentang bayi itu yang kemungkinan merupakan anak Takuma. Tidak ada roman fisik Zero yang mirip dengan Takuma. Jadi, tidak mungkin. Tentu saja.

Dengan gemas, dia menciumi wajah Zero. Setiap inci, tidak ada yang tersisa

Takuma tersenyum lebar. "Namanya-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Zero, Aidou?"

Mereka semua menegang begitu mendengar suara tajam nan dingin itu. Semuanya menoleh kearah dimana suara yang menusuk itu datang. Zero yang seakan tidak terpengaruh hanya menepuk kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar menatap sosok tinggi yang berada di atas tangga. Pocky yang didapat dari Rima dia biakan jatuh begitu saja.

Tawa disertai pekikkan keras keluar dari mulut Zero begitu melihat sosok tersebut berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya terayun-ayun kedepan seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu.

"Aaaa...Paapaaaa.."

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **A/N : Hai guys! Maaf lama updatenya. Saya ingin fokus dulu ke novel. Jadi, mungkin saya tinggal sebentar. Tapi saya akan segera update lagi setelah selesai dengan novel. Paling cepet pertengahan bulan. Jadi mohon sabar menunggu, oke. ;)**

 **Thanks buat kalian yang telah read/review/fav/follow fic saya. Love you all. Saya yakin kalian masih belum terlalu puas. Terlalu pendek kan? Saya akan kasih yang lebih panjang untuk chap depan.**

 **.**

 **So, review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Play With Me, Zero!

 **A/N : Haiii! Bertemu lagi. Ahahaha, sudah berapa bulan yaaa? Hehehe, maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Mulai bulan Februari kemarin aku sudah dibuat sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Seminggu hanya mendapat satu kali libur saja. Ditambah dengan menulis novel dan cerpen. Banyakkk,..pekerjaankuuu. Jadi, sekali lagi aku minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah mengecewakan kalian semua.**

 **Pertama-tama, terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah read/review/fav/follow fic Angel ini. Aku nggak nyangka fic ini banyak yang menyukai juga *menangis haru*.**

 **Cum-i cumi : Masalah kapan Zero nya jadi gede, saya pikirkan dulu iaa. Mungkin pertengahan chapter. Tentu Zero akan mengalami pertumbuhan. Tapi saya nggak bisa menjamin fic ini menceritakan hingga Zero menjadi remaja. Kalau pun Zero tumbuh jadi remaja, mungkin akan saya tulis di fic yang berbeda, atau lebih tepatnya sequel nya nanti. Jika kalian mau. ^^  
Jangan khawatir, mulai chapter ini saya usahakan untuk lebih panjang. Kalian bisa menikmati fic ini lebih banyak lagi.**

 **Kimie : Untuk Kaien dkk mungkin akan saya keluarkan di chap selanjutnya. Di chap ini, saya masih mau menunjukkan proses pendekatan Zero dengan Kaname dkk. Tunggu saja, oke? Pasti bakal heboh.**

 **Terima kasih pada kalian reviewers karena semua dorongan dan semangat kalian untuk fic ini. Dengan begitu, aku akan lebih tahu bagaimana perkembangan fic ini tiap chap. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik untuk chap kedepannya.**

 **Well, enjoy please!**

.

.

Title : Angel

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight

Rated : T

Genre(s) : family, humor, hurt/comfort, drama

Warnings : Baby!Zero, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai dengan EYD

.

.

Normal POV

Semua yang berada di lantai bawah tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Apa yang mereka dengar tadi? Malaikat kecil dalam gendongan Aidou memanggil Kaname 'Papa'? Tapi, tidak ada yang berani berkomentar mengenai hal itu. Melihat wajah Kaname yang mengeras tidak suka dan menatap mereka tajam sudah cukup untuk bisa membuat mereka bungkam.

Lalu, perasaan takut?

Awalnya saja. Tapi setelah melihat Kaname yang ada di tangga dengan teliti, mereka dibuat berpikir dua kali antara harus ketakutan atau tertawa.

Kaname dengan sebuah piring kecil dan botol bayi berisikan susu di tangannya.

Dengan susah payah, para murid night class yang ada dilantai bawah menjaga ekspresi netral mereka dan menunduk pelan.

Zero yang berada dalam gendongan Aidou menggeliat girang melihat sosok Kaname yang berjalan turun mendekatinya. Sepasang tangan mungilnya itu menggeraya udara kosong yang masih mengisi jarak diantara mereka.

"..Paaa.."

Aidou yang menggendong sosok silver kecil tersebut terlihat sedikit kwalahan dengan lonjakan energik yang dibuat Zero. Meskipun begitu, Aidou tetap mempertahankan pegangannya pada silver kecil tersebut. Sampai pemimpin para night class tersebut berada dihadapannya.

Kaname segera meletakkan piring dan botol ditangannya itu diatas meja dan kembali menatap Zero yang kini tertawa girang menatapnya. Wajah _chubby_ dan mata bersinar itu berhasil membuat hati Kaname luluh sejenak sebelum kedua iris matanya bertemu dengan milik Aidou. Dia hanya menatap datar wajah pemuda pirang yang ketakutan tersebut. Tapi, begitu mendengar suara resah dari Zero yang sedari tadi dia abaikan, Kaname segera menaruh perhatian penuhnya pada bayi silver tersebut.

" _There_ , Zero! Kau lapar, kan? Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu."

Kaname segera mengalihkan tubuh kecil yang menggeliat senang tersebut menuju gendongannya. Tidak mempedulikan Aidou yang segera mundur ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakang sepupunya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kaname segera mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa panjang disana. Mendudukkan Zero dipangkuannya dan menopang punggung anak kecil tersebut dengan salah satu lengannya. Zero terlihat sangat senang dan tertawa girang, kedua tangannya bertepuk tak beraturan seraya menatap wajah kaname dengan mata yang berbinar.

Kaname yang melihat wajah tertawa Zero perlahan tersenyum. Para murid _night class_ yang berada disekitarnya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Senyuman dan tatapan yang lembut itu jarang muncul diwajah leader mereka. Paling sering ditunjukkan hanya kepada Yuuki adiknya.

Mereka semua melihat bagaimana Kaname mengelus pelan puncak surai silver tersebut perlahan. Zero yang mendapat perlakuan itu terlihat sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan tersebut memekik kecil.

' _Aaawwwww...'_

Semua tentu saja memiliki pemikiran yang sama setelah melihat semua itu.

 _Whimper!_

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, Zero terlihat sedikit gelisah. Kedua sudut bibirnya menurun seketika. Kedua tangan mungilnya mulai menarik-narik dan menempelkan wajahnya ke baju Kaname. Bibir lembut tersebut terlihat terbuka lebar, mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Kaname yang melihat itu kembali membenarkan posisi Zero. Seperti anak yang baru saja direbut permennya, bibir bawah Zero mulai bergetar pelan. Kedua matanya mulai tergenang air, bahkan wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah. Kaname berniat untuk segera menyuapi Zero dengan makanan yang dibuatnya tadi. Tapi, para murid _night class_ selangkah mendahuluinya.

Mereka semua berkumpul mengelilingi Kaname dan Zero.

"Zero-chan! Apa kau lapar? Lihat ini ada bubur special yang dibuat oleh papamu. Lihat! Lihat!" Takuma segera mendekat dan mengambil bubur yang ada dimeja, mengambul duduk disebelah Kaname dan menghadap Zero. Tangannya mengambil sesendok bubur dan melayangkannya didepan wajah Zero.

"Zero, jangan menangis. Jika kau menangis, Kak Rima dan Kak Shiki tidak akan memberi pocky lagi lohh!" ujar Rima disertai anggukan dari Shiki.

"Ck, sedikit-sedikit menangis," Komentar tersebut berhasil membuat yang lain menatapnya. "Lihat, Kaname-sama membuatkanmu bubur. Makan yang banyak, oke! Jangan membuatnya sedih." Ruka yang seperti biasa, terlihat tidak peduli. Tapi, tatapan lembutnya tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

"Ayo, Zero. Kau harus makan yang banyak. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu keliling dan bermain bersama Hana. Iya kan, Hana?"ujar Kain seraya menoleh pada sepupunya yang terlihat tengah berusaha menahan diri agar tidak lagi memeluk erat makhluk kecil yang ada dipangkuan Kaname. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih ingin hidup, oke? Beruntung saja tadi dilepaskan dengan mudah.

Kaname yang melihat semua perhatian bawahannya kepada Zero itu sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan menerima Zero dengan semudah ini. Apalagi, Zero hanyalah anak manusia yang tidak jelas identitasnya.

Tersenyum kecil, Kaname membiarkan mereka memberi semua perhatian kepada Zero. Tangannya yang sempat terhenti tadi kembali bergerak mengelus rambut Zero. Sedangkan Takuma menyuapi sosok silver tersebut perlahan.

"...Aku menemukannya menangis di semak-semak hutan kemarin malam," ujar Kaname mulai membuka penjelasan. Aidou dan yang lain mulai terdiam, ingin mendengarnya lebih lanjut. Sedangkan Takuma yang sudah mendapat penjelasan diawal kejadian meneruskan kegiatannya menyuapi Zero yang kini terlihat lebih tenang.

"..Hutan?" ujar Shiki lirih.

"K-kenapa orang tuanya tega sekali melakukan itu?" tanya Kain dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kaname menggeleng pelan dan terdiam sebentar. "...Aku membawanya ke kamarku dan memandikannya sebentar karena dia berlumuran darah."

"A-apa? Dia terluka?" tanya Aidou sedikit panik.

"Bukan darahnya. Aku tidak melihat goresan luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya. Mungkin darah orang lain? Atau, bisa saja orangtuanya juga terlibat dengan kaum vampire. Atau mungkin..."

"Vampire hunter?"

Sahutan dari Ruka membuat wajah yang lain mengeras, tidak terkecuali Kaname. Mereka semua menatap Zero yang sepertinya mulai sedikit kelelahan setelah bubur yang disuapkan oleh Takuma sudah habis semua. Begitu juga susu yang berada dibotol kini sudah tandas habis.

"..Ummhh...Paaa..." tangan kecil itu mulai mengucek wajahnya pelan.

"Ahahaha.. tidak mungkin. Zero adalah anak yang baik. Dia tidak mungkin memburu orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Benarkan, Zero-chan?" ujar berusaha meyakinkan yang lain seraya menggelitik pelan perutnya yang sedikit buncit setelah makan banyak.

Tapi, sepertinya Zero tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. Dia mulai menggeliyat tidak nyaman. Mulut mungilnya itu menguap pelan pertanda mengantuk.

"Sepertinya dia ingin tidur."

Dengan begitu, Kaname segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti yang lain. Menimangnya pelan agar Zero segera tertidur. Tapi, yang didapatnya hanyalah Zero yang semakin bergerak gelisah. Wajahnya mengerut seperti ingin menangis. Melihat itu, Kaname mengerutkan dahi pelan. Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa dia kurang nyaman? Atau dia tidak ingin tidur?

"..K-kaname-sama."

Panggilan dari Ruka membuatnya menoleh sebentar. Terlihat wanita tersebut menunduk dan bergerak tidak nyaman ditempatnya. Terdapat rona tipis dikedua pipinya. Mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk menatap Kaname, Ruka bersuara pelan seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"B-bisakah aku membantu.." Hening sejenak.

Kaname mengerjap pelan dan menatap Ruka lama. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap mereka dalam diam.

Ruka yang merasa risih dengan tatapan semua itu hanya menunduk pelan. "M-mungkin aku tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman seperti itu."

Vampire pureblood tersebut mengernyit pelan, sebelum pada akhirnya menghampiri Ruka dan menyerahkan Zero pada Ruka.

Vampire wanita level B tersebut terlihat sedikit lega melihat Zero sudah berada digendongannya. Mengangkat Zero sedikit tinggi, Ruka menyandarkan tubuh kecil tersebut ke dadanya dengan posisi dagu Zero menempel di bahunya. Kemudian tangannya yang bebas mulai menggosok dan menepuk punggung Zero seraya melonjakkan pelan tubuhnya.

Terdengar suara sendawa kecil beberapa kali keluar dari bibir mungil Zero. Kaname dan yang lain sedikit kaget dengan pemandangan tersebut. Lihat saja Ruka yang kini menatap Zero dengan lembut. Ekspresi yang jarang dilihat.

Bahkan Zero kini terlihat sedikit tenang. Kelopak matanya terlihat setengah menutup sebelum akhirnya menutup secara keseluruhan. Merasakan Zero sudah tenang dan tertidur. Ruka beralih mengelus pelan punggung kecil tersebut.

"Dia tidak akan bisa tidur kalau perutnya masih ada udara. Setelah minum setidaknya buat dia sendawa dengan benar. Agar tidurnya lebih nyenyak," saran Ruka seraya menyerahkan kembali Zero kepada Kaname.

"Uwaaa.. ternyata Ruka tahu banyak ya tentang bayi!" puji Kain dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya, disertai anggukan dari yang lain. Ruka yang mendengar itu hanya membuang muka, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang dia yakini sudah memerah.

Membenarkan gendongan Zero ditangannya, Kaname menatap Ruka dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. "Terima kasih, Ruka. Mungkin aku akan sering membutuhkanmu untuk merawat Zero."

"Apapun untukmu, Kaname-sama," jawab Ruka dengan spontan.

"Kanameee.. apa-apaan itu? Kami juga ingin ikut merawat Zero-chan." Takuma tersenyum pelan seraya menepuk pelan pundak Kaname. "Sepertinya kau telah memilih pilihan yang tepat untuk membawa Zero bersamamu. Jangan khawatir, kami akan ikut menjaga dan melindunginya. Jadi, pilih kalimat yang benar," tegur Takuma pelan. Yang lain pun mengangguk setuju. Siapa yang tidak ingin merawat malaikat kecil seimut Zero. Tidak akan ada yang ingin melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini.

Kaname tidak perlu menjelaskan secara panjang lebar. Mereka akan langsung mengerti keadaannya dan akan segera membantu. Dia tidak perlu bertindak sendiri dalam hal ini. Takuma dan yang lain tidak akan membiarkannya.

Dia benar-benar salah telah meragukan mereka.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membutuhkan kalian semua untuk merawat dan menjaga Zero."

Tidak hanya para murid night class yang tersenyum, malaikat kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Kaname pun ikut menyiratkan wajah kebahagiaan.

.

.

"Ayoo, tangkap, Zeroo!"

Suasana yang ringan dan sangat hidup itu melingkupi ruang tamu di _moon dorm_. Matahari terlihat semakin tinggi. Tentu saja pada saat-saat seperti itu, para murid night class masih bergelung nyaman didalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk kelompok Kaname.

Dengan tambahan makhluk mungil yang saat ini mereka kelilingi membuat jam tidur mereka berkurang. Meskipun itu terdengar sedikit merepotkan, kenyataannya mereka sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka bersama Zero.

Tawa girang dari Zero memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Wajah gembiranya itu membuat yang menatapnya merasa tidak bosan dan mengundang banyak senyuman lebar. Tidak seperti saat mereka sekolah, hari ini mereka memakai pakaian bebas. Mereka berencana untuk belanja semua keperluan Zero kedepannya. Seraya menunggu leader mereka bersiap-siap, mereka bermain kecil dengan Zero.

Zero yang baru saja menangkap bola yang memiliki perbandingan 2 : 3 dengan tubuhnya dari Shiki, menggenggam erat bola tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Sosok silver tersebut terlihat sangat senang melihat bola warna-warni yang ditangkapnya. Kedua tangannya dengan lincah membanting-banting bola tersebut ke lantai.

"Zero, ayo umpan lagi padaku!" seru Shiki dengan 'sedikit' semangat. Dia duduk tak jauh di seberang Zero.

"Heeehhh! Kau sudah berkali-kali menangkapnya. Sekarang giliranku!" protes Rima yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ehh..tapi sebelumnya kau sudah menangkapnya dua kali. Seharusnya sekarang giliranku."

Duo pocky tersebut kini malah disibukkan dengan 'siapa giliran menangkap bola dari Zero'. Bayi mungil yang ada di seberang hanya menatap mereka dengan mata lebarnya yang cerah itu. Sedangkan Kain (sebagai 'bantal' Zero mengantisipasi seandainya Zero terjatuh karena postur duduknya yang masih belum seimbang) yang duduk di belakang Zero hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Shiki dan Rima. Sangat jarang melihat mereka berdebat seperti itu.

"Dasar.." gumam Ruka yang duduk di sofa dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka di tangannya. Meskipun sesekali bisa tertangkap sepasang mata itu berusaha melirik beberapa kali ke arah Zero.

"Ahh.. Zero..."

Fokus mereka kini kembali pada Zero yang akhirnya lebih memilih untuk 'memakan' bola yang ukurannya cukup besar itu.

Oh, Kami! Apa Zero berusaha memakan barang apapun yang ada digenggamannya?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kain segera mengangbil bola tersebut dari Zero.

Yang tentu saja akan berakhir dengan sebuah tragedi wajah tembem dengan lelehan air mata.

Lihat saja! Bibir bawah yang mungil itu mulai memanyun kedepan. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya, bersiap untuk mengalir dengan deras. Melihat itu, Kain dan yang lain mulai bingung gelagapan.

"Kain! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berikan kembali bolanya!"

"Jangan biarkan dia menangis! Apa kau mau cari mati?"

"Tapi, benda itu sudah menyentuh lantai. Tentu saja bola itu sudah kotor! Bagaimana kalau Zero malah sakit?"

Tentu saja, jika ada apa-apa pada Zero, mereka akan berhadapan langsung dengan kemurkaan sang _Pureblood_ dari keluarga Kuran.

"Zero-chaann!"

Zero menunda sejenak pra matanya yang berlinang akibat air mata yang menggenang menatap kearah pintu, dimana Aidou masuk dan berlari menghampirinya dengan sebuah mainan kucing ditangannya.

"Ehhhh? Zero-chan kenapa?" Aidou yang berjongkok didepan Zero segera mengusap air mata tersebut. Meskipun hal tersebut tidak bisa mengurangi rengekan dari Zero. Bibir mungil tersebut masih terlihat bergetar pelan.

"Hanaa..." gumam Kain dengan dahi mengerut begitu melihat mainan kecil yang ada ditangannya.

Tentu saja kedua mata lebar Zero juga menangkap mainan tersebut. Dengan perlahan, salah satu tangannya meraih benda tersebut. Mainan tersebut bergoyang pelan dibawah sentuhan Zero. Dan sosok kecil tersebut memutuskan untuk menyukai barang tersebut.

"Ahh..khaaa..khaa..." Zero mulai berteriak girang dan menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Haa..naaaaa..." tangan Zero menggapai-gapai di udara kosong, seakan mengajak Aidou untuk bermain. Mendengar namanya disebut membuat wajah Aidou merona seketika. Apalagi melihat wajah Zero yang bersinar sehabis akan menangis tadi.

"Ahaha,, ayo Zero-chan! Tangkap!"

Aidou mulai menggoyang-goyangkan mainan kecil tersebut dihadapan Zero. sosok silver tersebut mulai tertawa girang dan sekali-kali mencoba menggapai mainan panjang tersebut.

Tentu semua itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat melegakan melihat Zero yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Hana! Dia bukan kucing!"

"Aku tahu, Kain!"

"Kalau begitu jangan memperlakukannya seperti kucing. Apa menurutmu dia akan mengeluarkan suara 'meong-meong'?" sahut Ruka dengan nada sarkastis.

"Hehhh? Itu pasti akan membuat Zero semakin menggemaskan!"

"Ap-"

"...maaaww..." suara yang hampir menyerupai kucing tersebut berhasil membuat yang lain membeku.

Zero dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya mengeluarkan suara seperti kucing beberapa kali dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai mainan yang masih mengambang didepannya.

"...maaaww...mmhh...meeeww..."

"Z-zero-chan.." gagap Aidou dengan wajah semakin memerah, sama halnya Kain dan yang lain. Mereka hanya bisa terpaku melihat Zero yang melatih vocal kucing tersebut.

"R-ruka, seharusnya kau jangan mengeluarkan suara kucing tadi. Lihat, Zero jadi mengikutinya!"

"Ckk! Diam, Kain! A-a-aidou, hentikan Zero jangan sampai Kaname-sama tahu!"

Jangan sampai Kaname tahu kalau mereka lah yang telah mengajari bahasa yang tidak layak dipelajari oleh anak kecil. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Zero bukan kucing!

"Z-zero-chan! Tenanglahhh! Jangan keras-keras!"

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya membuat Zero semakin semangat.

"Ahhaaa...haaa... Meewwww...meeoowwww...miiiawwwwww..." Zero semakin lantang meneriakkan suaranya. Aidou dan yang lain mulai bingung gelagapan berusaha mencari cara untuk menurunkan suara Zero.

"Maawwww! Miaaawwww!"

"Takuma, apa kau mendengar suara kucing?" suara berat milik pemimpin mereka dari lantai atas serta derap langkah yang sedikit cepat membuat golongan yang ada di lantai bawah membeku seketika.

"Ehhh? Aku tidak ingat di sini kita pernah memelihara kucing!"

Mereka meneguk ludah dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Zero yang terlihat senang mendengar suara Kaname pun melebarkan senyuman dan bersiap untuk kembali mengeluarkan suara kucing versi Zero-chan.

"Mmiia-"

"Ssssshhhhhhhhhh!" desis Aidou pelan dengan sedikit penekanan, menghentikan Zero dalam sekejap seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir lembut Zero.

Sosok silver tersebut mengerjap pelan seraya sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. Wajah _chubby_ dan mata besar yang _innocent_ itu membuat vampire yang mengelilinginya itu meneguk ludah beberapa kali.

"Shhh.. Zero-chan tenang oke! Jangan mengulangi suara itu lagi!"

Bayi berwajah angelic tersebut kembali mengerjap matanya beberapa kali.

"Ss...shhhtt?" Zero pun mengulangi apa yang dilakukan Aidou saat menenangkannya tadi.

"Y-y-yaa! Kau tidak perlu meniruku, Zero-chan! Aku hanya ingin kau tenang, oke!"

"Sshhttt...shhttt..."

 _Ohh! Kami!_

"Zero?" Kaname ditemani Takuma yang mengikuti di belakangnya menghampiri mereka berhasil mengalihakan perhatian Zero, Aidou dan yang lain.

Melihat Kaname muncul membuat Zero tertawa girang.

" ... ppaaaa...ppaaa." teriak Zero seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berharap Kaname mengangkatnya. Dengan senyuman kecil, tentu saja Kaname mengabulkan permintaan kecil tersebut.

"Padahal aku sudah melatihnya untuk memanggil namaku!" gumam Kaname pelan seraya menggeleng pelan, Zero berada dalam pelukannya, dengan salah satu tangan kecilnya mencengkram baju Kaname. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam beberapa helai rambut coklat milik Kaname.

"Ahahaha. Sepertinya kau harus bekerja lebih keras untuk mengubah itu, Kaname," sahut Takuma dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kaname menghela napas kecil, membiarkan Zero yang mulai berusaha memakan rambutnya. Dahinya berkerut bingung begitu melihat wajah pengikutnya.

"Oh, apa disini ada kucing? Sepertinya aku mendengarnya tadi." Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Aidou dan yang lain tegang dan gelagapan.

"Ahahaha..t-tidak Kaname-sama! Tidak ada kucing disini. Mungkin kau salah dengar" jawab Aidou yang terdengar sedikit cepat.

Dan itu membuat Kaname curiga.

"Apa ada masalah?" Pertanyaan Kaname membuat para vampire level B kecuali Takuma berjengit pelan. Wajah mereka terlihat ragu-ragu. Kaname dan Takuma hampir bisa melihat kalau mereka saat ini tengah bermandikan keringat dingin karena takut.

Tapi takut karena apa?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaname-sama! Tidak ada yang perlu dihkawatirkan. Iya kan?" jawaban Aidou disambut dengan anggukan serentak. "Bagaimana kalu kita segera berangkat, Kaname-sama? Sore nanti kita juga ada kelas."

Meskipun sedikit tidak percaya, Kaname akhirnya melepaskannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

' _Lolos'_ serentak mereka bersamaan dalam hati.

Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari _moon dorm_. Dan disaat itu pula, mereka merasa nyawa mereka kembali terancam.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kalian lakukan bersama Zero tadi?"

 **Gleekkk!**

Dan sebelum bisa menjawab, Zero mendahului garis start mereka.

"Ssshhhtt..sssshhttt.." itu membuat Kaname dan Takuma mengangkat alis.

"Eeehhh? Kalian tadi bermain apa sampai Zero bersuara seperti itu?" tanya Takuma mewakili Kaname.

"Aaahhh...hehehehe...i-i-itu..." Kain mulai tergagap tidak karuan.

"Itu..." ulang Kaname pelan, mencoba bersabar menunggu jawaban dari pengikutnya.

"K-kami...k-ka-mii bermain...b-bermain...uhmmm...petak umpet!" sahut Aidou.

"Petak umpet?" gumam Kaname seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Zero.

"Ya, petak umpet. B-benar kan. Zero-chan!?"

Dan jawaban Zero berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

"Ssshhttttt...sssshhhhtttt..."

.

.

TBC.

.

.

 **A/N: yeeaaahhh! Akhirnya selesai jugaa! Lumayan panjang kaann? Aduhh, senyam senyum sendiri mikirin kelakuan Zero-chan! Ehehehe! Jadi, gimana? Bagus? Atau tambah jelek kah? Kurang menarik? Atau kurang panjang? Silahkan tulis kritik dan saran kalian dengan tekan tulisan Review dan tulis uneg-uneg yang mengganjal dipikiran, oke! Aku akan sangaaaattt senang kalau mendapat banyak review dari kalian! Sebagai bahan bakar agar cepet update, oke!**

 **Di episode selanjutnya, Zero, Kaname dan yang lain pergi shopping! Apa saja yang akan terjadi?**

 **.**

 **Jumpa lagi di chap depan!**

 **.**

 **Review, pleasee!**


End file.
